


Крест на карте

by 1Louie_Lorry1, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, photo story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156595
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Крест на карте

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Иногда новые карты подкидывают загадку.  


Беппо говорит, что в этом месте ничего не должно быть,  


но Ло решает лично проверить, почему это место отмечено на карте, даже если речь идет о зимнем острове.  


Он не любит снег, и когда ему нужно там побывать, он накидывает на себя шубу. Она отдаленно напоминает ему шубу Коры-сан  


На острове спокойно, снег глушит звуки и падает на Ло пушистыми хлопьями.  


Вдруг что-то привлекает его внимание.  


Перья? Откуда они здесь?  


Ло оборачивается, пытаясь найти птицу, которая их потеряла.  


Резкий порыв ветра приносит еще несколько черных перьев, но, прежде чем Ло успевает их схватить, они улетают дальше.  


Теперь Ло уверенно идет вперед.  


Вокруг по-прежнему ледяное безмолвие, сжирающее цвета и краски. Только впереди - кровь.  


Ло не может обмануться, столько крови будет, если человек получил огромное количество ран.  


Но где же этот человек?  


Ло всматривается до рези в глазах в белую пелену,  


бегает вокруг,  


пытается разгребать снег руками.  


Room — наконец, догадывается Ло.  


Scan — в этот момент Ло понимает, что держит в руках Кикоку, а мир вокруг меняется.  


Нет никакого снегопада. Светит яркое зимнее солнце. Ло стоит посередине снежного поля.  


Скан показывает, что это единственная реальность, которая здесь есть.  


Возвращаясь на подлодку, Ло знает, что если не сейчас, то позже, закончив с неотложными делами, вернется и снова проверит, что же отмечено кровавым пятном на старинной карте.  



End file.
